When a communication session, such as a voice or video communication session is established, problems can arise for different communication endpoints in the communication session. For example, a voice signal from an individual communication endpoint may sound distorted in the communication session. When these types of problems occur, a typical solution is to drop the communication session and attempt to have all the communication endpoints reestablish the communication session. In some cases, this still does not resolve the problem, which leads to frustration by users of the communication session.